Meditaciones de Nochebuena
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Julio ve a Miguel solo una vez al año y a veces eso le da un poco una crisis existencial. Pero tampoco tanto. LATIN HETALIA


Prompt 8 del evento promptatón de Latin Hetalia  
Prompt: Familia  
Pairing: pechi y mención de paraboli.  
Mención de OCs.

* * *

 **Meditaciones de Nochebuena**

Seguía con la mirada cómo su hermano iba rodeando la mesa, llenando los platos y deseando un buen provecho. Su plato, ya lleno por ser el del invitado, humeaba y olía delicioso. Julio sonrió, hambriento.

Hacía tiempo que no visitaba a Miguel. Vivían en ciudades distintas, era difícil encontrar tiempo entre navidades, así que de alguna manera le aliviaba que estas fueran ineludibles. No había jefe que le prohibiera viajar a Ayacucho a visitar a su familia por navidad. La última vez que los había visitado, Jorge, "la más reciente adquisición" como lo llamaba Manuel en broma, apenas se mantenía en pie. Ahora ya correteaba tras el perro y este parecía poco entusiasmado con la idea, si bien parecía resignarse al final. Se tumbaba pesadamente en el suelo y el niño se le tiraba encima.

La adopción de Jorge no tomó tanto tiempo como la de Nicolás. Tenían ya buenos precedentes y lo sacaron del mismo hogar que a su hermano mayor. Hablando de este:

–¿Y Nico? -preguntó al llegar, tras saludar a Jorge y tumbarse en el sofá.

–En la casa del novio –suspiró Miguel-. Ya viene, le dije que estuviera acá para cuando llegaras...

Manuel seguía oculto detrás del mismo periódico que cuando llegó con Miguel del terminal, pero ahora parecía más absorto aún.

* * *

–Manu, ayúdale a la wawa –pidió Miguel mientras terminaba de colocar la fuente en la mesa.

Su esposo se paró con cierto pesar y levantó al bebé del suelo. Mientras le hablaba bajo y lo apoyaba sobre una de sus caderas, fue con él a la mesa y buscó con la mirada a su otro hijo.

–¿Nicolás no tenía que estar acá a las ocho? Son casi las nueve…

Pero no terminó de decir aquello del todo cuando finalmente el adolescente irrumpió en la casa. Rehuyéndole a la mirada asesina de Miguel fue directo hacia Julio y lo abrazó. Este, sintiendo cierto melancolía y empatía por el chico, se rio bajo.

–No hagas caso a esas miradas, los dos sabemos que igual mi hermano no te va a dejar sin postre -bromeó.

Nico le sonrió divertido.

–Es blando como un osito cariñosito –aseguró, divertido, ignorando aún la cara de poto de sus papás.

Le ayudó a su papá terminar de poner la mesa y Miguel desapareció una vez más en la cocina. Resurgió portando ante sí un imponente pavo y todos en la mesa sabían ya qué comerían en los siguientes días. No le quitaba lo delicioso que se veía. Había vino en la copa de Manuel y este esperaba ansioso a brindar, sonriendo una vez que Miguel se sentó.

-Bueno, en vista de que los veo a todos con hambre, en especial al tardón -Miguel miró a su hijo mayor- diría que nada, provecho a todos y salud.

-Salud -se rio Julio, todavía mirando a Manuel y chocaron sus copas.

Jorge alzó su vaso de plástico y lo chocó con las copas de sus padres. Julio y Nicolás estaban muy lejos, pero lo observaban divertidos. Comenzaron a comer mientras Miguel comenzaba a bombardear a Julio con preguntas sobre su año y este, en defensa, devolvió las preguntas a su hermano y a su sobrino. Nicolás lo puso al día contándole que el año que venía ya se graduaba.

-¿Ya? Pero si el año pasado apenas estabas aprendiendo a no esconderte tras la falda de tu papá -dijo Julio sorprendido y el adolescente, rojo, rodó los ojos.

Los adultos se rieron y Jorge, por reflejo, los acompañó. Su boca ya tenía todos sus dientecitos y tenía una risa encantadora. Julio se le quedó mirando algo ido, tal vez anonadado con al caer en la cuenta de que, sí, su hermano ya tenía dos hijos. ¿Cuántos años tenía Miguel otra vez? Pero si solo era dos años mayor… Aunque desde que adoptaron a Nicolás era como si la diferencia se hubiera acentuado. Al principio era irritante, porque aún no sentía la diferencia, pero Miguel no hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera Nicolás. Que la wawa esto, que a la semana que venía tenían que ir al pediatra, que Nicolás no estaba comiendo mucho, que Nicolás aquello y lo otro. Luego, cuando el niño ya no era una novedad en la casa, sino alguien más del hogar, y cuidar de él era un deber y no cosa de una semana, fue que comenzó a notar una diferencia en la actitud. No solo de Miguel, también en Manuel. No era que se hubiera vuelto más serio ni nada (de por sí dudaba que Manuel pudiera), seguía siendo el mismo Miguel bromista, alegre y bonachón de siempre, pero había una extraña calma que no sabía explicar. Era raro, sobre todo cuando se ponía a pensar en que su propia vida era un desorden y no tenía nada que ver con la vida en familia de su hermano y su cuñado.

¿Era por eso que no iba más de una vez al año?

No, se dijo Julio, no era eso. Ir a visitar a Miguel siempre era un gusto. Hasta Manuel se había vuelto tolerable con el paso de los años y el ser padre. No iba a decir que era su cuñado favorito, aun si era el único que tenía, pero ya no era el mismo odio que le profesaba durante su propia adolescencia. No podía negar que ya había quedado claro que su hermano envejecería junto a ese amargado y la verdad si él quería, no era ya realmente asunto de Julio. Allá él. Mientras los hijos no se volvieran como el padre, todo bien.

Después de la cena se trasladaron a la sala. Jorge jugaba en la alfombra y sus padres se habían ocupado el sofá, mientras que Julio y Nicolás se tomaron los sillones.

–Nico, ya guarda eso –suspiró Miguel y Manuel le mandó una mirada de advertencia al chico, quien de mala gana acató e hizo desaparecer el aparato.

–Saludos de Franco –murmuró y Miguel sonrió, agradeciendo antes de aclararle a Julio que aquel era el novio en cuestión.

-Ahh, ya -asintió y Miguel le sonrió.

-Quieres más vino.

Oh.

-Claro -asintió y Miguel le sirvió otra copa.

Le sorprendió no ver a Manuel rellenar la suya también.

-Oye -comentó cuando Miguel volvió a dejar la botella en la mesa-, aún no son las doce, pero la guagua se ve con sueño…

-Sí… pensábamos darle ya su regalo y mandarlo a dormir -respondió Miguel y su hermano asintió.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y buscaron sus respectivos regalos para el pequeño de la familia. Manuel volvió a cargar a Jorge, sentándolo en sus piernas mientras Julio le acercaba su regalo. El niño lo miró curioso pero obviamente muy entusiasmado cuando le dijeron que la caja bonita era para él. Sin miramientos hacia el papel de regalo, libró a la caja de su prisión colorida y Manuel le ayudó a abrirla. Nicolás los observaba interesado. Julio le había traído unos cochecitos de carrera al Jorge. Los compró porque Miguel le había comentado que le gustaban y que ya no se llevaba todo a la boca. Desde hacía ya bastantes meses. Sus padres le regalaron animalitos de goma. Jorge parecía estar más interesado en los carritos, lo cual hacía sentirse orgulloso a su tío.

Nicolás prefirió hacerse un ovillo en el otro sillón, resistiendo a la tentación de volver a sacar su celular mientras sus padres andaban distraídos con su hermano. Jorge soltaba exclamación tras exclamación, dándole vueltas al carrito en sus manos. Manuel pasó una mano por su cabecita, acariciando su cabello mientras sonreía divertido ante todo lo que tenía que mostrarles de su regalo.

Mientras los observaba acurrucarse un poco más, Julio pensó en Daniel. Hacía ya casi dos meses que lo había dejado en visto y se preguntaba ahora de nuevo en qué andaría. ¿Sería demasiado descarado mandarle un mensaje por navidad? ¿Sería todavía más descarado decirle que lo extrañaba?

Cuando los padres se levantaron e hicieron que Jorge se despidiera con un besito de todos, Julio aprovechó su breve ausencia para sacar su celular y mandarle un mensaje. Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver a Nicolás servirse vino, celular en mano. Esta juventud…

-Es jugo de uva, pa -le dijo Nico a Miguel y este decidió, en favor de la fecha, hacerse el loco.

Julio se rio para sus adentros. Manuel también volvió y se sentó junto a Miguel, deslizando un brazo por sus hombros y dejándolo descansar ahí. Julio trató de no quedárseles mirando, pero otro pensamiento cruzó su mente. ¿Qué diría su yo adolescente si alguien le hubiera vaticinado que en veinte años estaría celebrando navidad con ese feo y sus hijos, sorbiendo vino mientras Miguel preguntaba si alguien quería postre? En primer lugar, se reiría ante la idea de su hermano viéndolo beber alcohol. Pero bueno, eso fue hace veinte años… Lo que nunca cambiaba era la comida. Sintiéndose empachado y ya con sueño (¿poco antes de medianoche ya?), dejó que su sobrino le rellenara la copa.

-Antes de abrir los regalos deberíamos brindar -pidió Miguel y todos, algo adormilados con excepción tal vez de Nicolás, asintieron.

Nico era tal vez el más entusiasmado cuando su padre abrió otra botella más.

-Por la familia -brindó Miguel con una sonrisa, mirando a su hermano.

Julio le sonrió de vuelta.

-Por que Jorge duerma toda la noche -aportó Manuel y Nicolás se rio.

("Por buenas culeadas" lo oyó Julio murmurar entre dientes")

Miguel le dio un codazo a su esposo, pero se contagió de la risa de su hijo. Julio estiró el brazo, tratando de pensar en algo inspirador.

-Por… por la comida de Miguel -murmuró en su lugar y Miguel le sonrió, divertido.

Julio le sonrió de vuelta, mostrando los dientes. La verdad no podía decir en voz alta todo lo que había estado pensando, pero algo le decía que Miguel, con su instinto de padre adoptivo, ya había inquirido lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. Y era tal vez ese instinto el que impidió que él o su esposo hiciera algún comentario al respecto. Y era mejor así.

Mientras sus copas chocaban, Julio sentir su celular vibrar en su bolsillo trasero.


End file.
